Princess Ellanna
Princess Ellanna is the fairy of the shinyThunder Ellanna first appears in Welcome to Alfae collage for fairies Meet Ashia and the other She also meets Adrianna . Ellanna has been kept at home for home school. She loves fashion she loves her Friends. She will stick to her friends no mader what. Ellanna was close to the formal member Nyx. Personality The daughter of north and south thunder and Greek goddess and God. Even though she is usually proud and self-centered, Ellanna cares about her friends. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Ellanna is always seen wearing a smile on her face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Ellanna has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion: which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Ellanna often gives fashion advice to her friends. Ellanna is a 16 year-old black hair girl described as being. Ellanna's outfits Appearance Princess of Thundering When we first see Ellanna after she powers down from her Chamix(winx) form she wears a bright Green and Pink dress. On her head, she wears a Gold crown with Light pink thunderboilt gothree Light pink gems inside her crown and the center of her crown is a heart with a light green and Civilian Ellanna is a short Greek girl with long Black hair, brown eyes, white skin tone, and an attractive face. Her daily outfit in season 1 and 2 is a Light gray over blouse that is over a dark pink and black Spattiastrars shirt and a white and black pin stripe skirt with Brown strapes Heels and she has a light gray handband with gold laines . Her outfit for season 3 is a pink dress with white stripes along with a light green belt and Pink high heel shoes. In season 4 she wears an light green tube dress with Pink on the top and bottom. Her shoes are Light green and pink heels with pinksocks and light Pink and Light green ankle straps. Ellanna always has jewlery on.In Season 5 She wears a Light Green overtop blouse and under the Light green overtop is a pink Spattiastrars top and wears navy blue or(dark blue) skinney Jeans and in her Hair is in a light green Handband or In a ponytail and has black boots that goes up to her Knees. tom of the heart ing down to the bot. Winx (Charmix) Ellanna winx Outfit is Light Green her top is short and her Skrit is mini with cut that goes up to her thigh on the sidnes her boots are Light Green halfcaff she has a Light gold Tiara her wings are white and light green it look like dragonfly wings and she has light gold upper arm band and light Gold werist bands and same pink in her outfit and she has sea green gloves and light gold bands on her Boots. Charmix Ellanna 's Charmix is a silver Thunderboilt pin with a Green and pink jewel with a Pink circle with a gray clond and a thunderboilt comeing out of the gray clond bag at her waist. Enchantix Ellanna Enchantix is Light Green two peace with pink Undertop it is connect with the light green overtop and light blue topbalt with a thunderboilt in the middled of the topbalt and Ellanna's has a very short mini skrit with a light blue small balt and the top has a ceethrew very light green bottam that is connect to her top Ellanna's glove are long up to her upperarm and sea green and her hair is Longer with a half braid and PInk on her banges Ellanna she has pink strappy barefoot sandals connected by a Thunderboilt and Her wings are pink,gray and white , light gray with a same light green small gem all around the pink borders and she has dark pink gems at the ends of her wings with a light garay or Sivler gems at the end of the Dark Pink gems Her Enchantix wings are like the Swallowtail butterfly. Believix Ellanna Believix is Light Green Top with paffs she has pink raffles on her top and Light Pink raffles on the bottam of her top is a tank top and her skirt is mini Skirt that light Green and under the skrit is pink frill.She has mid-forearm small gloves fergless with a big hole in the middle of the gloves and the gloves there are sea Green she has light pink bands arond her gloves her shones are above the akles she has pink long tonges and Light Pink Platforms she has thing high pink socks.Her wings are like butterfly wings but midlong and are light green,light pink and Aqua Green.Her hair is light black and in pigtails and she has pink highlights Lovix Ellanna's Lovix is a Light green top with an pink fleece belt with thunderbolt onit , shirt, boots, and gloves that have pink fleece on them. She also wears knee high socks of the same color. Her wings are transparent, Light pink and light green with pink borders. Her wings also have ember crystal shape jewels on the upper corners. In this power up, her attack is snowy thunder. Sophix ''' Ellanna's Sophix is a Light green Top with light pink on it she has pink Flowers on it her skirt is Light green and light pink she has Light green sandles with pink flowers on them . Her wings are light pink,light green,light yellow Ellanna power is '''Summer Storm ' ' Harmonix ' Ellanna harmonix is light green and pink Her shoes are pink sandles the bows are light pink and light aqua green.Her wings are pink, light green ,light pink and Ellanna hair is longer and the bottom it taied up in a small ponytail.And a gold hairband with a pink saeshell. 'Sirenix Ellanna sirenix is a light green top and her mini skrit is aqua green her lagging are light pink with aqua green Ellanna hair is black with pink and aqua streaks in her ponytail her wings are light green and pink and has light green ribbon tied around her left arm. Annarix ''' Ellanna outfit is light green with pink seen there felpes on hipes and her boot are pink too and her wings are fancy mid small light green and pink and has green gems on them. She has two gold bersltli on her lift and right wrist and in her hair she has a gold hairband and her hair is down her banges are on the side she has pink streaks in her hair the Key she has is a thunderboilt with Green gem in the middle of the thunderboit.She fancy Skyler the fairy of summer thunder monten . '''Moonix Her moonix outfit is a sherpless light green Mini skirt and light green high heels with Pink shirps her wings are like fancy long wings She a has pink cercsent moon on her right side of her hair she has cercsent moon. Earrings she has a light green chorcker with a gold and pink cercsent moon she has gold Armbands with pink cercsent moon she has a cercsent moon ring with a small thanderboilt''.'' List of Ellanna's spells Winx Thunder blast Thunder shick Thunder Vioce Golden Thunder Enchantix Enchant Boilt of thunder Enchant Shacker Thunder Shield Pure Enchanted Thunder Elanna&Ashia Enchantix Convergence Spell Ice Thunder 'Believix ' Thunder of hope Thunder ball Thunder Bird blast Thunder Catcher Sensing Thunder Thunder Wing Thunder Magic 'Sophix' Summer Storm 'Lovix' Snowy Thunder 'Harmonix' Thunder Swirl Thunder Wrap Thirteenth Thunder Lion 'Sirenix' Thunder Sting Thunder Kick Thunder Punch Sting Of Sirenix Annarix Thunder ball Thunder Shack Thunder of Annarix Sougix Songix of thunder Thunder superm storm Thunder storm Blaster [[Moonix|'Moonix']] Moonlight thunder Night thunderstorm Light of the Moon thunderbird Deitix Thunder kiss True Deitix Thunder of Zeus Thunderbird of Thundring Deity of thunder 'Magical Abilities' Ellanna's attacks come from Thunder, but practically all of her attacks are Thunder. This may be because she comes from Thundering, where she is the princess, and this gives more emphasis to Thunder. Ellanna's attacks are mainly based around Thunder and thunder storms, which can be explained by her connection to Thunder. Ellanna can throw blasts of thunder boilts and can make balls of thunder. She has also used an attack called thunder Blast which schock things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly with thunder light. Ellanna can create streaks of thunder power and is able to create explosions of Thunder bloit. She can shape thunder in to barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. She can conjure thunder in any area, no matter how light or dark it is. Due to Ellanna being from Thundering, she is majorly affected by thunder. She gains her energy from thunder storms and is heavily weakened when lighten is ues. It is stated that Ellanna is also connected to the King of thunder and Queen of marriage , but only two attacks have appeared representing this: Enchantix thunder Shield and zeuns shield. Ellanna also has the Ring of Thundringa(thundering befor her mother and father took over as the new king and queen) and which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter once inwind wiild when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However, after the sixth episode, in which she takes the ring back from the Trix, who stole it in the previous episode, the ring has only made a handful of appearances since, and has no longer been seen to be used by her after she gained her Enchantix. Ellanna gallery 'Curiosities' *'Favourite Food:' Salads. *'Favourite Colour:' Pink,Light pink,Yellow,Light Green *'Favourite Hobby:' Shopping and Fashion Designing *'Favourite Pet:' Little Puppies,Cats *'Ideal Boyfriend: '''Adam *'Best Friends: Lillianna,Ashia,Adam *'''Favourite Movies: Comedies. *'Loves:' Shopping! *'Hates:' Math *'Favourite Music:' Anything that makes her Dance *'Favourite Shoes:' High heels all the time. *'Favourite Subject:' Do I have to choose? ...Metamorphology. *'Favourite Spell:' Thunder blast . *'Motto: '"The power of thunder is in my hart" Gallery Ellanna Sirenix 2.png Ellanna's hermonix.png Ellanna lovix.png Ellannaix club group by ladyannamarie123-d5y876t.png Ellanna's believix wallpaper.png Ellanna fairy dustbottle.png Ellanna's nmw look.png Ellanna in her princess dress.png Ellanna season 1 outfit.png Ellanna's Chamix.png|Ellanna Winx Ellanna Annarix 2.png|Ellanna Annarix Ellanna Annarix 3.png|Ellanna in her Annarix form Ellanna Enchenix 4.png|Ellanna Enchantix|link=Princess Ellanna ellanna_enchantix_z_by_ladyannamarie123-d9i6kvr.jpg|Ellanna my_new_id_picture_by_ladyannamarie123-d9ik6jh.jpg|Ellanna ellanna daite.png|Ellanna daiteix NL True Deitix Ellanna.png Ellanna mother queen Hera.png Bloom helping Ellanna out.png at__ellanna_driadix_by_ashia2256-d5we3z4.png Ellanna and anber.png Ellanna Bloomix.png Ellanna butterflix.png Ellanna Saeson 1.png Ellanna_charmix.jpg|Ellanna chamix itams Ellanna_nmw_by_peachblossom20-d4jl5db.png|Ellanna( LillixClub) ellanna fling.png|Ellanna Fling Ellanna Supermix.png|Ellanna supermix ellanna sougix.png|Ellanna sougix old look ellannaixclub_season_5_outfit_2_by_ladyannamarie123-d5yxy4s.png|Ellannaixclub Season 5 ellannaixclub_wallpaper_by_ladyannamarie123-d5spfjw.png|Ellannaix It okay Girl.png|It ok Ella Ellanna Bloomix NL.png|ellanna bloomix Ellanna S7 Outfit.png Season 4.png Believix Ellanna and Grace.png Season 5.png Ellanna Batterflix.png|ellanna batterflix nl Ellanna S7 Outfit.png|season 7 Ellanna Tynix.png|tynix Ellanna Hellwinx.png|helloweenix Ellanna Ellannaix.png|ellanna Ellannaix Ellanna Sunix.png|ellanna sunix Ellanna moonix 2.png|Ellanna moonix Ellanna Enchantix Card.png|Ellanna Enchanix card Ellanna.png|Ellanna 3 Ellanna S1.png|Ellanna New look Ellanna season 2.png|Ellanna Season2 Category:EllannaixClub Cherecters Category:Fairies Category:Main Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Royal fairies Category:Believix Category:Lovix Category:Sophix Category:Sirenix Category:Annarix Category:Sougix Category:Moonix Category:Supermix Category:Deiteix Category:Light Fairies